


Geek In Love

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan waxes poetic about Cassidy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek In Love

"You just don't understand," said Ethan. "She's like... Like the Lara Croft of the journalism world!"

Conner frowned. "So she's Angelina Jolie?" He shook his head. "I don't see the resemblance, dude."

"No, no, no. Not like that. And Angelina Jolie was a horrible Lara."

"Wait, you prefer the pixilated version to the sultry hottie?" said Conner disbelievingly.

"You're totally misconstruing everything I'm saying. I was just pointing out that she's all about seeking the greater truth, you know? Digging deep. Kicking ass and taking names."

"Cassidy doesn't strike me as the ass-kicking type."

"Well, not in a Wonder Woman way, in a Lois Lane way."

"Seriously, dude, stop talking. You're out-geeking even yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

Cassidy swept into the Cyberspace then, saving Conner from attempting to explain himself. Ethan must have had all of his sensors set on 'Cassidy' mode, because she was all he saw, a potential danger if not for the fact that he was seated. She came over and took the empty chair that was usually reserved for Kira. Ethan took no notice. "Hi," she said with a shy smile. Ethan looked down at the tabletop for a second before reciprocating. Cassidy then saw Conner and greeted him with a much more casual, "Hey."

Conner nodded his head, but she was already bored with him, laughing at something Ethan had said. Conner leaned back in his seat and watched the couple, sort of spying on them, but sitting right next to them. They were so engrossed in each other, however, that Conner could have been tap-dancing naked and they probably wouldn't have noticed. Well, okay, they would have noticed that.

The Red Ranger had always found the Blue to be funny, but he'd never giggled like Cassidy was. Of course, Ethan had never rendered Conner love struck. He was surprised to find that the couple in front of him were both, in fact, love struck. With the throaty laughs and flirty eyes from Cassidy, the cocky-slash-charming grins from Ethan (obviously borrowed from Conner's repertoire). It was, for lack of a better word, cute. Conner was glad to see his best friend so happy, even if Conner believed that anyone could do better than Cassidy Cornell. However, the Cassidy he was seeing wasn't the one who'd been in at least one of his classes every semester since middle school.

Cassidy got up to get their drinks from the bar. Ethan leaned across the table to grin at Conner. "Isn't she cool?" he said, as though Conner had been listening to their entire conversation.

"Yeah, I guess?" said Conner.

"Plus, it totally doesn't hurt the ego that she worships the Power Rangers. I mean, yeah, it's kind of weird, 'cause she doesn't know it's me, but it's pretty cool. It's like we're Clark and Lois." Ethan went into that faraway mode of his, smiling fondly at Cassidy over Conner's shoulder, so that the other boy might roll his eyes.

"Seriously, man. Beyond geeky."


End file.
